


巴克·拉弗斯情歌

by Srrow



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: “城市之王”？要V说，这就算一种夜之城谁的仇人最多的奖项。她的邮箱堆满了死亡威胁，直到有一天，里面附上了一张她很久没见过的义体医生的照片。
Relationships: V/Viktor Vector
Kudos: 5





	巴克·拉弗斯情歌

**1.**

那天早上，V看到了一只死鸟。

一只在高速飞行中撞到玻璃上，折断脖子死去的鸟。

曾经，和竹村五郎一起在工地上等天黑的时候，他们说起过动物们都逃离了这座城市，那是自V出生起就听说的口耳相传，但夜之城每个人都深信不疑。

她没有仔细甄选过现在这个公寓。埃莫里克·布朗森送来的清单每次都长以兆记，和“与身份相符的住处”有关的选项也是同样，她没细看，选了地址栏写着“沃森区”的一个，然后搬到了现在的顶楼。不是最高的那座，也不是最邻近河谷的那座，V没办法知道为什么会有一只鸟撞上她的玻璃。

有短暂的几分钟，她沉浸在有关的想象里。她想，如果她的猫还在，它一定会窜出来，咬住死鸟脖颈折断的位置。可那只猫跑丢了。就在V搬到这间房子的第二天，她终于交得起天价的宠物税收，但猫却消失了。除了做梦，V再也没有见过那只猫，在梦里，她梦见它在护栏的扶手上漫步，然后向着云雾笼罩的城市一跃而下。

夜之城有许多可以让一具尸体消失的途径，屋子的智能管家会在扫描后联系家政保洁格式化整个空间。但无论怎样都不能比上猫，它会把它吃得很干净，血迹藏进露台的草坪，而羽毛随风离去，V甚至不会查知一切曾经发生。

然后电话打了过来，在接起来的同时，V已经听见了浮空车靠近的声音。

**2.**

罗格靠在吧台一端，面前放着两个杯子，其一是金黄色的龙舌兰。克莱尔则专注于从架子上找到一个不那么完美的污渍，并拿出来擦几分钟。

“嘿，V。”罗格把另外那杯推过来，举杯打了个招呼。

这称不上“平凡的场面”，龙舌兰之于罗格是一种仪式，正如伏特加之于V，基本意味着接下来要发生点大事。然而，如所有人所知，中间人女王名不虚传，就连卫星遭遇攻击坠落当场都会先传来情报，来生不存在突如其来的大事——其中又更不存在有必要让克莱尔去擦杯子的那种。

在夜之城的佣兵传奇之中，克莱尔·拉塞尔绝非外人。永远不吝啬的“一点点爱”，足够买通V此生相交莫逆的通行证，如果不够，还有废土上飞扬的狂飙。V曾担忧过自己与克莱尔的私交在罗格这般谨慎看来是否缺乏“专业素养”，但简单谈过也就得知，酒保姑娘能留在这个地方自然有她的本事。

连克莱尔都要避开的，只有那些“业务以外的话”。

直到现在，V看着罗格的时候，还是会惊讶于后者竟然也有“私事”。与强尼·银手共处的不长的时光里，V在心里骂过最多的是荒坂，第二便是“强尼·银手你个混蛋”。而有关罗格，事情又远不止强尼·银手何德何能那么简单。

罗格有双青绿色的眼睛，V一直以为，它们早在包厢里看惯了夜总会的声色犬马。

强尼·银手离开后，V暴睡了整整三天，醒来的时候罗格守在旁边。她问，“感觉怎么样？”，又问，“他走了，是吗？”。那之后，她们成为了朋友。在只有她俩的时候，夜之城的女王坦言了太多秘密，包括那些驾驭深渊，也包括那些屈从命运。

V一度感慨堂堂罗格竟然会为情所困，后者听罢不仅不生气，反将一军答“大名鼎鼎的V也难逃一劫？”

在拉着椅子转身坐下时，V已经对谈话的内容有了大概的猜测——在这方面，她甚至被罗格夸过“有天赋”——所以，当罗格接着说出“你又被盯上了”之后的话时，V已经至少控制住了身体的非条件反射。

罗格说：“尼克斯爬到了一条针对你的威胁，内容倒还是你也能想到的那样，会让你尝到真正的痛苦……”

“但是？”答案其实不难猜。

“但是，它附了一张从街道监控偷拍的照片。”

和罗格两个人私交层面的事，她的那边，必须在来生谈的那种，V想，自己也许还没有做好准备。或者，她从来没做好准备，只是运气近乎残酷，即使错觉随着濒死的体验烟消云散，其他人都死了，她还是活着。

V又想，这个中枢处理器真是离谱，一走神就容易想很多有的没的，那话怎么说？“又新又炫”？可这个中枢显然不够优秀，相关的联想启动时，她还是会感到想要傻笑的感觉优先于其它更加符合逻辑的指令。

“不……”作为“活生生的传奇”最大的不便就是，你永远不能在公众场合因为爆发情绪。

“词条自动激活了信号阻断程序，看到那条消息的人不多，尼克斯也追踪到了有关的地址。”罗格顿了顿，“只是，尼克斯是在整理报告时才看到这封恐吓信的，那时距离它被发布已经二十个小时了。”

“在哪？”V问。但她的脑子在说，“他们怎么找到他的？”

罗格发出了通信申请，接着传过来抓取的照片本身和比对完毕的一个坐标信号。

“与此同时新闻里传来了该区域爆发枪战的报道”，这种情况是只会在小说强行推进剧情时才会发生的事情。所以，那座大楼被浓烟灌满的瞬间，V是在被红灯堵住的坡道顶端望到的。

**0.**

说说维克多·维克托吧。

和“欢迎来到夜之城”的大多数内容一样，小唐人街的义体医生也是杰克·威尔斯介绍给V的。当时，V几乎是什么都没反应过来就被报名了一套全面体检，躺在手术椅上再环顾的时候，空荡荡的地下室早已找不到那位四百斤的大块头掮客。维克多·维克托给了她一杯酒，V甚至没尝出来里面有没有气泡，满脑子都是对杰克的江湖道义。“我能不能？”义体医生伸过手，她把有接口的那边交过去。然后他们终于开始不太奇怪的对话，维克多·维克托看着旁边的操作屏，用那种怪受打击的语气说，“我看起来那么可怕吗？”。

“得要多长时间？”V问。

“催眠、谈话、可能还有精油按摩……大概一个半小时吧。”

“我以为你是义体医生而不是心理医生？”

维克多·维克托笑起来，坦言：“但米丝蒂是女巫，杰克得在那待很久。”这个人眨眼的神色带着天生会被原谅的狡黠坏心，“而你被丢给我了。”

那天结束的时候，V找杰克·威尔斯当场对峙了这个动机。他们横在凌晨三点的跨河大桥，车头对着科罗纳多湾，和所有街头做派一样夸张的仪式感在夜风中猎猎作响。杰克一本正经编了五分钟《为什么维克多·维克托是夜之城最好的义体医生》，最终挠挠头问，“妹子，你说有什么办法约米丝蒂出去”。

那时什么都很远，“扬名立万”还是和公司办公室里奋斗标语差不多的东西，荒坂的航母停在海平线的另一边。还不大名鼎鼎的V开价友善，每周一顿威尔斯太太的杂菜汤就够收买她一口答应“米丝蒂这朋友我交定了”，转头给双方出卖当事人其实都心知肚明的信息。

游荡于布兰街口的NCPD黑客成了整个夜之城V最知根知底的人——每一次做完系统调整在街上测试扫描，那人总能被扫到。

但说到底，就连公司狗都不会奢侈到一周看两次义体医生。大多时候，V总得去逛旁边的市场，以致很久以后，她第一次让强尼·银手心服口服的事迹，就是活生生把某位武侍狂热粉丝聊得相见恨晚，恨不得整摊白送。

小唐人街的广场廉价又拥挤，按照“哪个比较难吃”排序最后总能得出相对层面的最好吃，很快，没试过的东西只剩下炒饭摊子的“有什么炒什么”。再然后的某一天，V盯着那个条目猜测老板会不会把隔壁丢掉的垫片加进锅里的时候，意外听到了熟人的搭话。

“你买呗，出事了创伤小组保险算我头上。”义体医生站在她旁边靠后一点的地方，没有听诊器，也没有辅助义肢，双手环胸随意地站着。

“有什么炒什么”炒饭的味道没那么恐怖，甚至没什么特别，V整顿饭都在想，原来那套装备下面是有原装的胳膊的。

她和维克多·维克托熟络起来，不再作为“朋友的朋友”地，建立起直接的信赖。

她摸准了义体医生不少的规律。比如他在“义体医生也得吃饭”的时候不会锁诊所的门，只是在拉起来的栅栏上挂上写着号码的牌子；又比如就算他每次都对赊账的请求回答“下不为例”，她还是可以屡教不改。

杰克·威尔斯丝毫没有查知搭档对他和米丝蒂的恋情支持日益狂热，信誓旦旦倘使V有一天看上谁，他必赴汤蹈火在所不辞。

女巫的神秘屋旁边有个被世人看作疯子的男人，成日宣言整个世界皆是虚构。偶尔，V会感觉那些话不无道理，否则这个世界怎能有维克多·维克托这样的人存在。

**3.**

V看见了照片拍到的咖啡店的桌子，大部分还和照片一样是白色，旁边掉着一只不知哪里来的义体手臂。电解液漫道花坛的边缘，像正午熔融的街道。日光在越过屋檐的阴影后戛然而止，人群早已抱头逃窜，只留下一具头部已经消失的仍在抽搐的尸体。伴随每一次电火花的闪烁，白色和红色的液体就再从断口被挤出来一点，比起电浆，更像混着血的脓液。

大口径动能武器。非致命快速破解。V有了一点意外的空闲，在后门打开的走廊上的自动炮台没有启动，她到的时候，那里只剩下一个空架子了。需要纳入考量的近战肉搏能力，她想，而后扫视墙面的弹孔，猜测着：100发以上的余弹。

到达电梯楼层之后，V发现了唯一值得欣慰的消息，标红的未获授权的43层后面，写着“生物技术”。

她找到最接近的楼层，然后踹开了永远不会好好开放的消防楼梯。

V没办法判断拆走那台重机枪的究竟是谁，死亡清单上的名字太多了。“神父”曾经说过，对夜之城的合成羔羊来说，投币式忏悔机是个好东西，V当时跟着自嘲，那她希望有个转账式的，不然一年里她得在那投一个月。

在拟定战术同时还能想起来的那部分名单里，她追溯到竹村五郎，荒坂旧部的武士同时符合知悉义体医生的存在又对V存有深仇大恨两条嫌疑。但恍然的怀旧又让她觉得，他们之间不必至此。

43层楼梯间同样是锁住的，V花了两秒，确认了隔墙的热源信号，利用监控局域网拆除了布置的激光地雷。同时标记完成的还有六个生物信号成像。

这不是“隐蔽行动”能够解决的数量。

但在她想出可以称作“计划”的突入方案之前，两个人已经将先前瘫坐在墙根的那个架了起来。

他们怎么找到他的？

V不得不承认世界总有当局者迷的问题。如果不是和针对亚当·重锤行动的犹豫难逃过夜之城的女王，以致不得不向罗格坦白，有关维克多·维克托的念头甚至是她不会和任何人说的秘密。

她够谨慎了。在打定主意挟持查尔斯作为固定的手术师后，她几乎是立刻就收到了桑德拉·多塞特答应入伙的邮件，她们固定了清道夫在夜之城的地下交易网络，再把这些“聪明人一看就懂的信息”发给如他的卑鄙那般胆小的器官贩子。

她够节制了。云顶的VIP服务是她唯一的稳定关系，她委托了朱迪·阿尔瓦雷兹制作了与云顶后台匹配的随机数程序，确保那个订制的性偶不会暴露任何她真正依恋的细节。

她够敏感了。在这一切一切之前，她就打定主意会借网监之手让问她“你的义体医生是维克多？”的人从世界上消失。

他们怎么能找到他呢？

一瞬间就会结束。

在启动扩散性系统重启信号的同时，一阵电击擒住了V的全身。她能感觉电磁手雷从虎口滚下去，但听不到它落地的声音，红色的弹窗和灰白的噪点在视野里争抢。她想起老维是个奇怪的人，明明是个义体医生，却总对时代大流的生物改造不置可否。

“你会没事的，小姑娘，留在我身边。”

在数据流堵塞硬盘引起保护性重置的前一秒，她又听见了她的义体医生的声音。

**4.**

“那我们就谈‘生意’，你知道她是谁吗，她是‘城市之王’，无论哪一边，愿意为她的命付钱的人多了去了，你们不会做赔本买卖。”

“但这不在计划之中。”

“第一原则是什么来的？‘客户’的意愿永远在第一位。这车上就拉不下多一个人吗？”

“那之后怎么办，说好的可不包含——”

“之后送到我的地方去，你们就当多了个临时的单子，账单给我，然后帮我把她捎上，行吗？”

“没问题了？没问题了现在给我一支强心剂。”

辨认对话内容的尝试先行启动了几个翻译模组，对于系统短路后的重启，这绝对称不上什么安全流程。有一边的视觉神经彻底没有反应，而另一边，光圈可能已经坏得超出歧路司保修范围。夸张的进光让整个视野几乎都是苍白的，几个影子在她把握不清距离的范围摇晃。直到气动注射器又唤醒一群神经元，V开始听见仪器有些高频的提示音。

这是一艘设备完善的浮空车，V猜测着，正适合用来押运人格刻印的“零号病人”。

V没办法碰到携带的武器，准确来说，她动不了身体的任何一个部位。她又试着运行了一次系统诊断，感觉之恶心仅次于德克斯特·德肖恩那颗子弹，【网络接入舱未连接】的提示跳了整个视窗。

_【检测到授权访问】_

然后，一行绿色的字符弹了出来。

_【授权署名：维克多·维克托】_

一条低流量的逻辑通道首先被清理出来，破损的储存碎片暂时被压缩归档……一次贴近头部的机械调整声，然后又是一次，过曝的视野经历了几分钟的黑暗，接着又亮起来，几次校准后，模糊的影子被一个个分离开去。

“所以说我只想要一个不会对我的决策指手画脚的护士。”一个声音在看不见的方位怨念地自言自语。

另一个声音在听完后哈哈大笑。

然后是她熟悉的东西。

“能看清吗？好吧，我知道你看不清。”维克多说，“介绍一下，V，这是创伤小组；各位守护天使，这是V。最重要的是，谢谢你们都没杀了对方。”

**5.**

“我靠，创伤小组保险。”猝不及防的头疼让脏话的部分格外龇牙咧嘴。

“白金会员。”维克多苦笑了一声，把一个新的冰袋放到佣兵姑娘的额头上。

这是一间不大的，从日光灯到墙面都只有白色的实验室。

“他们不让你工作时看拳赛了？” V环视着，不出意外，这个地方不会放那些不会被分类在诊所的运动器械，所以所有东西都是她叫不出名字的那些。

“有得必有失，你知道，人生就是这样。” 不再有解说的背景音，器具放回托盘的震荡空旷得吓人。

“老维……”

“嗯？”他的鼻音还是那样，疲惫又慵懒。

“所以，你现在给公司卖命？”

“生物技术。”

“我以为只有康陶才给员工买创伤小组保险？”

维克多在旁边的凳子上坐下：“他们也不想我死。”

罗格不吝称赞的“有天赋”的，简单的信息归纳：维克多·维克托之于生物技术而言，不惜一切代价要保住他性命的价值何在？

“你过来让我摸摸，这地方太他妈离奇了，你是不是也是公司搞的什么全息影像？”

义体医生走过来，但是先在她头上揉了一把。

V想，这全息质量真好，得想个办法买。

他们之后才相互确认那些更重要的事。维克多坦白自己和生物技术的谈判筹码正是V的全面病历，连同安德斯·赫尔曼屈打成招的完整实验档案在内，更进一步地把握住人格印迹相关研究的所有命脉。

“那时候你会给我打电话，又什么都不说。”维克多·维克托一边回忆着这些事，一边校准重新替换上去那些部件。

“反正之后我都去找你了。”

“你可以每天都来。”

V看着旁边忙碌的义体医生，沉默了一会儿。

维克多笑了一声：“这样我就能找生物技术要更高的报酬。”

“我只是在想，你那么个浓眉大眼的……”

“也会和公司打交道？”

V跟着笑起来。也不是，其实她盯着那张脸看的时候，也想不了太多别的了。

可能维克多·维克托确实是夜之城最好的义体医生。黎明接替夜晚的时候，他们完成了所有的替换与维修。

维克多把自己扔到椅子上，右手抬起镜架掐着鼻梁。

“老维，你知道‘神舆’的对吧？

“荒坂的混蛋把人格印迹打包，撷取人们情感和隐私，又向上等人贩卖‘永生’。如果这个‘生意’成真，买不起服务的每一个人都会成为‘供体’。

“你看，我不懂复杂的那些事。我不知道奥特能不能让神舆消失，我不知道会不会有另一个人创造出下一个灵魂杀手……但利益永远会哄骗人铤而走险。

“老维，你能救他们的。在那之前你可不能出事。

“白金会员好啊，创伤小组的响应时间只要三分钟，如果再发生今天这样的事，我想来救你都得三十个小时。”

她听到一声叹息。

“而我需要三十年。”

V想，这个话题该停下了。她不想向维克多·维克托确定任何事，她不想知道他怎么看她，她也不想把这个人拉到自己朝不保夕的世界里来。

手术结束了，V从椅子上跳下来。

**6.**

义体医生或许比年轻的雇佣兵想象的执拗得多，他站在楼顶的停机坪一起等了很久，直到德拉曼的浮空车落下来。

V终于感觉有点难受。

维克多突然想起什么地又叫了她一声，交代她麻醉的半衰期很长，她在路上可能想睡觉。

她确实睡着了，迷迷糊糊梦见捡到四季宝的事。

她告诉那把枪，她想当爱狗的和平人士。


End file.
